Vehicles
Protonix and the many other teams have a massive vehicle arsenal at their use for all sorts of situations. Depending on team size, some group can have up to 3 or more vehicles with others being able to be traded around for use. Every vehicle (except one) runs on a large-scaled 5-ring cyclotron that is in the place of the engines. The first vehicle, Ecto-1C(1A)/Version 3, was the first vehicle to have this done to while Danny worked on restoring it. The design of the engine itself is like having the R16 Pack inside the car but half the size of a commercial air conditioner. This allows the vehicles to not have to worry about fuel because of a coolant injector, as more can be pumped into the gas tank, that allows the system to be constantly vented. Resulting in not exhaust but steam from the tailpipe. The expected horsepower for each vehicle varies depending on its use however it is notable that Ecto-X1,1A, 2A and 7 can produce hp upwards of 300, nearly 600 (The 1959 Cadillac Miller-Meteor is expected to have around 325 HP with a 390 cu in a V8 engine), 1200, and 1700 HP each. Giving each vehicle a much stronger performance and a much larger range of operation as there is very little need for fueling. All ground-based vehicles have modified frames with the engine area being heavily reinforced to take both the weight and impact if in a crash. Each has high-grade run-flat tires that can last upwards of 80 miles. Because of this most vehicles have much more power to run everything and have less waste. Ecto-7 however (check below) uses a tandem of both the cyclotron to run the truck but uses the PCU to run the trailer and its equipment. Despite the downside of each vehicle is a nuclear bomb on wheels, the Ghostbusters do technically have the cleanest vehicles in the world. Motorcycles Considered one of the oldest 'used' vehicles of the fleet, the Ecto Bikes or X-Bikes are vehicles ranging between different motorcycles and tricyclics. The first bike that would become known as Ecto-X1 was first put into use in 2012 as a temporary bike for Derek Stewart who, when busting solo at first, used the bikes as his means of transport. Most of the bikes in the fleet are part of the Protonix New York City branch and are owned and built by Derek himself. Ecto-X1 Derek's personal motorcycle, it is a heavily modified 2017 Yamaha Stryker built on a custom scratch built frame. Designed and built by Derek personally, the bike is made to take and dish out extreme damage, weave through city streets with ease and yet get to jobs quickly. Originally an all black 2009 Suzuki Boulevard, before it was destroyed in a self-caused nuclear meltdown, was the Protonix Ghostbusters second unofficial vehicle back when Derek started in 2012. Throughout the years it's undergone several upgrades from the original bike such as the engine being replaced by a cyclotron generator unit, a handlebar mount that can hold any pack thrower, rifle, or it's own gun from a pack or be connected to the engine, a rear-mounted Super Slammer Ghost Trap and even the ability to drive in reverse. Because of the extra weight, the bike's frame is wider with the front wheel 6 inches wide and the rear 10 inches. Giving it more stability the front wheel can be locked and be put into reverse. The bike has been used in situations where Derek had to make a quick escape, go to the rescue, or even taken on massive hordes or large foes. The original bike was damaged in a major monster bust in 2012 but was rebuilt afterward until when Derek and his team went to New York City in 2013 when the bike was put back into service. In 2017 during the Ghost Lord event, Derek set the engine on overload and wrangled it at Ivo Shandor to distract him from the other Ghostbusters. When the time error caused 2017 to be repeated, as not everything was changed or saved, the destruction of his bike was one of the things that stayed permanent. He spent nearly 5 months fast-tracking a new bike that he has used during and after Infestation and afterward. Now built on its 2017 Yamaha Stryker base Derek on in making much-needed upgrades the original couldn’t support. Coming now equipped with Dark Matter Bombs, Slime Spray, a Battering Ram, Reverse Drive, EMP Sub-Burst, Stasis Blast, Meson Dischargers (think of them like flares on fighters jets.) And a custom mode that can only be done if someone is ejected white slime while riding. Because of the the lack of exhaust the engine puts out and the amount of power it does, the rear wheel was split in half to be two separate 5 inch wide wheels, giving the base a nearly foot wide stand for much easier support with each wheel being able to be run in tandem for when taking turnings, as both have their own drive belts and suspension allowing for smoother ground contact and change their speeds when needed, but allow much easier movement when in reverse or with a passenger/cargo. It is also noted that Danny, during the X1 V2’s construction, while adding the cyclotron engine, did several upgrades to the bike including a remote control that Derek can call the bike to his location. The bike can track his equipment or Pke signature and use its built-in sensors to navigate a path to him or whoever called it. With the aid of the dual rear wheels, the bike doesn’t have to worry about tipping over or accidentally crashing as the front wheel locks its position as the rear changes its speeds to make turns. Contamination: The Ecto-Cycle The Ecto Cycle is the X1 motorcycle seen in world Contamination. It is the same Suzuki Boulevard from when Derek first started ghostbusting but with significant changes. Because of the lack of technology now, Derek couldn't spare any expense and jury-rigged a cyclotron/power cell battery to the motorcycle's engine. Adding a second outer frame on the whole bike to make it more durable. Both front and rear wheels were doubled making look like a dually wheeled vehicle. He added several steel bars that fanned out from the wheel to act like a cow catcher that looks similar to a steam train and provided protection around the frame. Ecto-X2 Derek's more collateral ride, Ecto-X2 was built on a red on black 2013 Yamaha XT250 for the use for his team when all other vehicles are or unable to be used. Though it serves more to Derek as a backup bike to X1. Derek, and later his team, started using the bike after Derek used it to sneak out of the firehouse to go to the Warehouse Demon job that resulted in his possession. Both he and Rachel mostly used them including in a chase through Manhattan to lure both the Stay Puft Marshmallow Man and Rowan to time square where they were both captured by the teams. Though it was heavily damaged in the Infestation Incident, it's long been since been repaired and upgraded. X2, along with X1 and X3, are commonly used as 'solos' for one man busts as to avoid the need for a full-size vehicle to allow easier mobility around city streets. Because of it being based on X1's design the bike has most of the same functions as X1 however it lacks a mounting bar for throwers and a super slammer. Ecto-X3 Built on a all black 2016 Can-Am F3-S Spyder, Ecto-X3, like its other counterparts, is made for fast and easy street mobility when the main cars can't reach or the choppers to get in close enough. Utilizing a much stabler platform, the bike is equipped with a Plasma Core Gatling Gun mounted on a swing bar with remote controls mounted on the handles. The bike is one of the team's most recent additions to their fleet and had been in production since Derek rebuilt his own bike in 2017. The bike is more heavily armed than its counterparts as it is equipped with the same weapons as X1 but has a launcher mounted underneath the gun that can fire a massive electro net (similar to Bolt Rays) at forwarding facing targets to stun them. The bike itself is considered a more special purpose vehicle as it can more easily fit two Ghostbusters and more additional equipment than all the other bikes. Ecto-X4 (XA1) When the need for mobility while responding to jobs but with the current vehicle fleet in the need of repairs, Devin went out to get himself a ride that he felt fit his tastes. Taking cues from Derek’s original Ecto-X1 bike, Devin went out searching for a motorcycle that would fit his taste and need for speed. His decision came down to an old Lochness Chopper concept bike that was primarily black with red highlights and was built lower than the previous X-Bikes. Taking over 2 months to gather parts the bike was outfitted much like the originals with a cyclotron engine and weapon defenses. However, due to its stand, base, and overall size, the bike wasn’t capable of having items such as the battering ram as while being reinforced to hold the weight of 2 riders wearing proton packs couldn’t structurally handle the force needed for the ram to be effective. Autos and Trucks Most teams use several vehicles to help compensate for their larger teams and often times get more than what is needed. The 'first' official vehicle that could be recognized as an Ectomobile is the red cargo van Leo drove during high school to help carry equipment around for tech support. Ecto-X (GMC) The first official vehicle of the Ghostbusters when they went into operation in the summer of 2012, was a dark gray 2004 GMC Yukon with the top half and hood a dark red, this was the first vehicle to bear the name Ecto when Derek made his secret public and Rachel joined the team. When Derek and Leo were busy setting up the business, Rachel was sent out to get a proper vehicle. Derek even urging the fact of 'no hearses or ambulances', so in turn for $14,000 she bought a used SUV that would be used. The car holds a mixed style of both the original Ecto-1 and Ecto-1A with a modern look. The vehicle kept it's dark color before the team moved to New York and it now bears the original white. Because of the changes and copyrights, it was originally called Ecto-X, that name was later given to Derek's motorcycle when they got the original Ecto-1A and dubbed it Ecto-1. Between 2012 to 2016 the vehicle was their primary means of transportation around the country while the Ecto-1A, after restoration and upgrades, would be a more promotional vehicle that can still be used if needed. However, during a malfunction with the Experimental Prototype Protonix Pack in Las Vegas where during the night Leo had attempted to fix the back in the GMC, left to get a tool set when the pack activated and cut a hole through the dashboard into the engine housing resulting in an electrical explosion that completely destroyed the car. Ecto-1 After arriving in New York and spending nearly 4 weeks in 2013, on May 8, 2013, when answering to an emergency call from Jack at the Parker and Phil Oil Refinery in Brooklyn, the team had arrived to find the CEO Marcus Cooper and Señor Nicolas Adrián tending to the offload of a tarped object in front of the building when a gust of wind ripped part of the tarp away revealing the rusted remains of the original Ecto-1A vehicle. Finding out that the company had actually bought the vehicle off Sony and had it shipped to New York before and during their time in the city for over $600,000 to be as a gift for the team most of them at the time 6 ghostbusters rejected the car. Leo and Derek noting upon closer inspection of the vehicle that after all of the years its been through the car was too old and in poor conditions that it couldn't be used for their use. In Danny Smith's words: "Honestly, a derby car is really the only thing this thing would be worth for. I mean LOOK AT IT! It's like someone poured acid all over it! It's probably older than my great aunt. But bottom line from what I'm just seeing from 10 feet away is that this is impossible. You're talking rust issues in so many places the bodywork alone would bankrupt you. Interior if the windows have been closed for the past 30 years is probably salvageable, god forbid what the engine looks like. Wiring is probably gone by now, paint, rebuilding the engine, new shocks, brakes, brake pads, not to mention any of the chrome missing, no idea about the windshield and that's just to list off the top of my head." Upon hearing this Derek had decided, after promoting Danny to officially be the team's Head Mechanic, that the car was NOT going to be restored but completely upgraded. "If we're gonna use this for anything we're gonna give it one hell of an upgrade. Rebuild it from the ground up, new everything; new axles, new suspension, new interior, wiring, the works." (Derek's basic plan with the car.) During their time in setting up the firehouse in New York, Danny who worked around the clock for days on end to update and upgrade the vehicle to modern standards and equipment spent a hefty chunk of 2 years between late 2013 to mid-2016 working on the vehicle along with missions and other vehicles such as Ecto-4 and 7. The vehicle now sits higher off the ground with a reinforced body, push bar, updated roof rack with display boards and Super Slammer Trap, a now black removable roof that helps when changing out parts and a much more opened cab with two rows of seats, similar to how the Real Ghostbusters Ecto-1 was set up, that can tightly hold a group of 8 without packs and a group of 5 with packs. The car also packs on-board weaponry and defenses; The roof rack has a mounted Proton Cannon hidden in the middle of the equipment that can be remotely deployed/controlled inside by a joystick. Two Pke Disruptors that fold up like antennas, and defenses similar to the X bikes. While originally meant to serve as a promotional vehicle while the GMC was the primary vehicle, after Ecto-1's destruction in Vegas, following their return to New York and rebranding to now the Protonix Ghostbusters along with a boost in funding from the government, Danny and Ben were able to work on the car at the firehouse and finished the vehicle a month later. From then on the vehicle has become one of the 4 flagship vehicles (along with X1, 2A and 7) and was officially put into service following the 2016 Macy's Parade Massacre. From here the vehicle functioned as the main transport for the team along with Derek taking the car back to Greensville in the early stages of the 'Infection Incident' through Derek's possession, the Shandor Incident, and Infestation up until the Ghostbusters disbandment in 2025. Between 2025 to 2040 Derek used the car, now in a bit more weathered state, as his personal vehicle during the time leading into Armageddon. When the team was united the car was given a small restoration with the addition of a more powerful super trap and Sub-Space Storage device to allow larger amounts of equipment to be carried. The car was eventually destroyed during the Fall of Earth however it was restored when reality was rebuilt by the Icarea Mandala. Despite the vehicle itself being over 140 years old the car has remained an icon to the Ghostbusters and is continued to be used even by the Century Ghostbusters. Perplexity While set in an alternate universe, despite being at a different time as well, Perplexity still has and continues to use the GMC Ecto in tandem with a 2016 GMC Yukon Denali dressed as the 1984 car and is dubbed Ecto-B. Contamination Set in a new universe, Derek knew that with the danger levels rising and his current team still in the basic learning process, he knew they would need to be on the move more than before. Using the money he got with him from the original world, curtsy of Icarea, he bought a Cadillac XTS and Phoenix-R Hearses to serve as personnel and equipment transport. Having both vehicles to fit 4 and 6 passengers with the additional equipment. The designs of the vehicle's' roof racks are similar to the original 1991 Ecto-1b with the Super Slammers but now have a V-shaped rack. Ecto-3 --- Contamination --- Ecto-4MC --- Ecto-6 --- Ecto-7 --- Contamination --- Ecto-LA1 --- Ecto-9 --- Marine Ecto-8 --- Ecto-84 (U.S.S. Marina) --- Ecto-89 --- Aerial Ecto-2A --- Ecto-2B/C --- Special Purpose Ecto-1M --- Ecto-5SS (Super Slimer) --- Ecto-BT1 --- Category:Table of Context